


Desired

by Lily_Of_The_Valley23



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Of_The_Valley23/pseuds/Lily_Of_The_Valley23
Summary: Queen Rima rules from an ivory tower, with many men at her feet begging for her attention.Yet only one ever draws her eye. Will this man without status return her affections, or leave her all alone?
Relationships: Mashiro Rima/Hotori Tadase
Kudos: 5





	Desired

Lights were all around her. The light of the cameras; flashing to take her impeccable picture. The small red light on the video camera that recorded her live for tv. Not to mention the candles on the chandelier, lit for this occasion. However, most brilliantly of all, the light that reflected off the jewels of her crown.

One of her mothers’ favorites. It was two-hundred years old, yet still in an immaculate condition. Sapphires glided by silver. They resembled the color of the sky after twilight, when the mountains surrounding the castle were dark structures in the background. Best of all the moonlight reflected on the lake. That was true beauty. The jewels were a weak attempt at imitation.

All of it seemed inflated and fake compared to the grace of nature. Her teeth were pearly white, her blond mane tamed into an up-do. Her nails filed into a perfect half-moon shape, painted with white tips. Worse than forgery, it was deceit. She wasn’t that flawless, because no human could be.

To the people in front of her, however, none of it mattered. In fact, the lies were what they came for. They were like children; they reveled in it. With open mouths and empty brains, hoping to receive another peek of her smile. Or her shoes, or her expensive dress.

‘Your Highness, are you considering getting engaged, now that the mourning period for your mother has passed?’

The old anger she felt at this kind of insolence had long faded, and had been replaced by a cynical apathy that never failed to fuel her disappointment in humanity.

‘When I manage to find my king in shining armor-’

A wave of obligatory laughs rippled through the crowd of journalists.

‘I’ll announce my engagement.’

Her press rep proclaimed question time was over, and one of her lackeys ushered her into a side-room, where Tadase was waiting to touch-up her make-up. The weighty stress rolled off Rima's shoulders the moment she saw his serene expression.

As usual, he looked handsome in his black sleek-cut tuxedo. Although that was all she ever saw him wear, she thought he looked better than all the boring royal snobs she was forced to interact with.

There was no time to lose. Another room full of vultures was waiting to pick her apart and make off with the best parts of her corpse.

‘Are you sure I should be doing this?’ Tadase asked. ‘This is the first big night since… you know.’

‘Sure.’ She stuck out her tongue at him. ‘The more you mess it up, the happier I’ll be for it.’

He shook his head in mock-disapproval, but she didn’t miss his gentle smile when he re-applied her eyeshadow and mascara.

Done in a flash, he helped her out of her chair. Then he escorted her to the ballroom, where all the kings and queens of Europe would be waiting with their offspring. A single queen. It was unheard of in modern times. Tragic circumstances had brought about her coronation, but hardly anyone cared about that nowadays. No, her marital status was far more important.

They stopped a few paces in front of the large golden doors. After all, it was no good for a queen to be seen entering a ball with a footman.

‘Well, this is your stop, Queen Rima.’

She giggled at his poorly made joke. The only bad joke she would be laughing at that night. All the other men would be obliged to salvage their social faux-passes.

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve.

‘Are you on shift tonight?’

Tadase nodded briskly.

‘Will you come by my room, after the ball?’

The questions Tadase wanted to ask hung in the air between them. Rima knew him well, she could have seen it from a mile away. 

_ Is that really appropriate? Am I allowed there? Can we still be friends? _

The answer was yes to all. Because Rima was queen, and she did whatever she wanted. In any case, she had royal advisors to worry about her reputation.

‘Okay, if that’s what you want.’ Tadase answered, finally.

‘It is.’

After he left, her world was a little colder. At their own accord, the doors swung open, and the grand ballroom appeared before her.

With the exception of the other royals, her subjects all bowed when her presence was announced. She could tell none of them had spared any expense that night. Doubtlessly, old cufflinks, watches and crowns had been recovered for this event. They walked around like peacocks, hoping to impress her.

At once, the orchestra began to play a waltz. This was a critical moment. All the single men in the room hoped to take her first dance. That was sure to indicate a vested interest.

As fast as she could, she tried to spot the prime-minister. His presence was a true blessing; he always made for a non-committal choice.

He was having a glass of wine with the chancellor of Germany. She saw her chance immediately.

‘Minister Sanjou.’

Stiff as usual, he nodded at her presence.

‘Your Highness.’

‘Would you do me the honor of this dance?’

Unlike her advisors, he didn’t hide his disappointment when he obediently led her forwards. For the amount of times they’d followed the same routine, his wooden movement had a familiar element.

Entirely without passion they twirled and turned together. Halfway through the dance, he made an attempt at conversation.

‘I take it this means you haven’t seriously considered any of the offers?’

‘What? Nonsense! I hold democracy in a high regard. My subjects deserve to see my devotion to it.’

If he had been Tadase, he would have laughed and swatted her on the arm.

Of course he wasn’t, which meant he looked at her with a great deal of aggravation.

‘I do hope you realize that once you make this choice, they’ll stop pestering you.’

She briefly separated from him to spin.

‘Why can’t I be single? My mother has only been dead for a year.’ she whispered.

There wasn’t any pleasing him. That was precisely why he made an excellent prime-minister. He was never satisfied. Even so, Rima could have used someone who gave her a little more space to breathe.

‘Say that, then. That you won’t be interested in marriage for five years. Anything to calm the press.’

Always with the advice and practical action. Rima wished she could leave things as they were.

The waltz finished. She curtsied to Kairi Sanjou respectfully. It was a courtesy almost no-one else was entitled to.

‘Thank you, prime-minister.’

He bowed, and made his way back to the people he took seriously. After the first dance ended, the cat-and-mouse game between her and her army of suitors began. Of course, they all wanted to dance, specifically, they wanted the last dance, now that the first had been given away.

At any rate, she got enough cardio exercise each gala to last her month. It went without saying that all of her petitioners were brilliant dancers. Wasting an interaction with the queen by butchering steps was a mortal sin.

In most aspects, they resembled her to a t. White teeth, pressed suits and curly coifs. They parodied soldiers in the sense that they all had the same uniform. But who was she to judge? It was the standard one was raised with.

Before the orchestra could play their last piece, she feigned a headache, said her goodbyes and went to bed early. The best part of the night was about to begin, and it was nowhere near the ballroom.

Tadase waited outside her door, jumping on his feet awkwardly. He smiled warmly when he saw her.

‘How was it?’ He asked, after she’d stormed into her room and plopped on her bed.

‘Boring.’

‘I never believe you when you say that.’

‘Maybe you should try it for yourself!’

Even when her feet could no longer walk in heels, she found energy for Tadase. As she rose, she turned towards him. The music still went on in the ballroom, and could be heard, even in the gardens outside.

‘Oh no, you know I can’t dance.’

‘There’s no way you can be any worse than those robots I’ve danced with.’

He eyed her suspiciously. In spite of his hestitance, he bowed and held out his hand to her. She returned his gesture and took his hand.

Far down below, the orchestra played a loud rendition of ‘Waltz of the Flowers’. Tadase hadn’t been lying when he had said he couldn’t dance. They only swayed back and forth slightly, but Rima had to move her feet to safety several times. She giggled at Tadases’ expense, and he sighed, exasperated.

In an effort to relieve him somewhat, she adjusted their position so she could lead. This worked much better for him. Lazily, they spun around in half circles. In the privacy of Tadases’ company, she couldn’t bring herself to care about steps. Finally, before the piece ended, Tadase attempted to spin her. It didn’t go quite as planned, however.

If he hadn’t caught her, she’d have tumbled backwards, over her sofa. In spite of his embarrassment, Rima couldn’t stop laughing. Every moment that passed, he seemed more ashamed. 

‘Told you I couldn’t dance!’

Rima shook her head.

‘You’re a great dancer. I had more fun just now than I did for hours downstairs. Besides, it’s not your fault that I almost fell. It’s this dress. The corset is very tense; it affects my balance.’

‘Is it hurting you?’ A look of genuine concern graced Tadases’ features.

‘Yes, a bit… Would you mind calling the chambermaid? She can help me unlace it.’

For some reason, Tadase started to sputter. This made Rima uncertain. She poked at his arm.

‘Well? What’s the problem?’

‘I let her go home early… Sorry. I didn’t realize you needed help with your dress.’

An idea crept into Rima’s mind. If Tadase’s awkwardness was any indication, he’d thought of it too. Simply put, he was too scared to voice it.

‘You can help me with my dress just fine.’

Tadase took a step back, with a fearful look about him.

‘No I can’t! I don’t think it would be proper.’

His reluctance only spurred Rima on, and she pounced on him. Using her royal abilities, she tutted and waggled her finger.

‘Don’t be ridiculous; we’re both adults. Moreover, what else are we to do? Should I go to sleep in this dress?’

This argument seemed to push Tadase over the edge. Nevertheless, his trepidation was still visible in his movements. He neared her cautiously, as if she was a wild animal ready to attack at any moment. She mirrored his actions, and sat down on the side of her bed with the grace of a swan. To test the waters, he carefully put one hand on her shoulder.

Rima turned her head ninety degrees, and nodded to assent that he should continue.

His touch was light as air. Similar to his skill with a make-up brush, she could barely feel his fingers feather over her skin. The zipper went down without screeching or protest. Under this first layer of protection, her corset sat snugly, fasted with clips and thread.

Briefly he paused. Therefore she decided some instruction was in order. 

‘Undo the clips first, then the laces.’

Thus he went to work. Although she was certain he had never performed this task before, he excelled in it. Dancing wasn’t his forte, but when it came to Rima’s well-being, he never cut corners. At last he came to the laces. One by one he untied them. It was exquisite toture; Rima felt her lungs expanding with each new eyelet released.

At the instant the last one sprang free, Rima inhaled deeply, feeling her chest expand. Behind her, Tadase sighed with relief. When they made eye-contact Rima laughed. Again, Rima blew out air just for the sweet sensation of her chest moving of its own accord. Being trapped in a corset all night was comfortable for no one.

Regardless, she gasped loudly when she felt Tadase trace the upper part of her shoulder. She closed her eyes to enjoy it, and refrained from moving. There was no telling what would break the delicate balance that dictated all of their interactions. Either way, she wasn’t ruining it by moving. The moment she groaned softly, he pulled away as if she had burned him.

‘I beg your pardon, Your Highness. Please forgive me.’

Although she wanted to turn towards him, her dress got in the way by bunching up around her waist. The wretched thing had offended again, and so she decided to rid herself of it. After she had pulled it up over her head, and she was sitting in her white under dress, she faced Tadase.

‘There is nothing to forgive.’ He was ready to discuss, but her look brokered no argument.

Instead, Rima reached out and took his hand again.

‘Thank you.’ She said. ‘You made this night enjoyable.’

Tadase was meeting her gaze steadily, but she could tell he was having trouble not straying. Under normal circumstances, she would never show this much skin. As much as she had already tempted fate, she was willing to take it one step further.

‘It’s okay.’ Rima whispered. ‘You can look. I promise your eyes won’t melt.’

So many conflicting emotions warred within him. He wanted to, she could tell. Nonetheless, he couldn’t let himself break the walls that were layered between them. The dams that held back the water provided them too much safety. After all, what would happen if they floated at sea, freely, without any restraint? Rima wanted to know.

‘Please… Rima.’ He squeezed her hand softly. ‘How could I ever? Your skin is as radiant as the sun. I would surely perish.’

She moved closer to him.

‘Compliments are not going to deter me.’

Tadase laughed softly, and shook his head in disappointment, as if he didn’t know her at all. Be that as it may, he moved his hand to her face and twirled a lock of her hair. Ever impatient, Rima grabbed Tadase’s elbow. When she did, something broke within him. Rima had managed to peek over one of the barriers, and what she saw only warmth and affection. Like nothing she had felt for a long time, or maybe ever.

Gently, he rested his hand on the corner of her jaw. Then he traced the outline of her lips. She was mesmerized by his gentle movements; frozen solid under his tender command. The roles were reversed. She would do anything he asked of her, without question.

Barely disturbing the dust in the air, he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. The taste of him on her made her feel as if she was flying in the sky. Free and weightless.

Rima put her hand against his chest, and Tadases’ own traced the outline of her neck. At its core, it was a cautious movement, but deliberate. Evidently he was trying to test her to see if she would protest.

Rather than playing his game, she took his hand and put it on her breast. Tadase gasped with shock. For a brief while, they seperated, and Tadase stared into her eyes with a silent question.

‘Just take me.’ Rima whispered. ‘You’re the only real one for me. I have nothing else.’

Rima felt no shame for having shared it with him, because it was the absolute truth. More than anything, she wanted to bridge the gap between them. She wanted a connection with him that wasn’t tainted by insincerity, unlike every other relationship in her life. Most of all, Rima was sick of being an actor playing a role. She wanted to be human.

Even though it went against his instincts, he did. He compromised his integrity for her. 

As if it had been a brief mishap, his lips were back on hers in an instant. Soft and pliant, she moaned when he slipped a hand under her white underdress. Clearly, he was more experienced than she was. That was fine, for she trusted him completely.

‘Whatever you want Rima.’

Rima giggled as he pushed her down on her duvet. Unlike before, she didn’t mind being at the mercy of this man. At the mercy of Tadase, her only true friend.


End file.
